The Skywalker Legacy
by Eli-the-crockodile
Summary: Ahsoka's life is upended when she wakes up in a dark reality- one where everyone she loves is gone. The master she knew is dead, and his legacy is all that remains of him. Until she met Luke. Carbon-freezing AU. Lukesoka.
1. Bleeding From the Mind

Chapter 1

Bleeding from the mind.

Light.

Blinding light.

Ahsoka gasped for breath, abruptly attempting to stand, but only succeeding in stumbling forward. Strong arms caught her, and she grasped them tightly for support, though her first instinct was to run, fight, scream- anything to get away. But the presence- it was familiar. It reminded her of days sitting against the edge of a gunship, chatting and shooting snark back and forth with her master. And so she allowed the stranger to help her, placing her trust with him. The light had died down, leaving a blurry haze. She could not see.

The strong arms helped her to a seat- He was saying _something_ , but her mind didn't register it. It was at this

Moment something hit her with the force of an airspeeder.

The gaping _hole_ where her master should be. She frantically reached out with the force, attempting to find that _soothing_ presence. It was gone. Her _master_ was gone. Dead. She could feel it. She began to _sobkickscream_ in grief. He- He was gone.

 _Gone._

And the darkness returned once more.

Voices penetrated the deep sleep Ahsoka had previously been enveloped by. She opened her eyes, blinking away the haze. She could see again… kind of. She sat forward, rubbing the back of her head.

"Careful!"

She froze, mouth ajar.

"You need to rest. We just woke you from carbon freezing."

She simply kept staring dumbly.

"Hello? Miss, you _need_ to rest."

Was it… was it him? Her mind couldn't comprehend it. He was dead, his bond with her was severed, she was sure of it. And he didn't recognize her either.

"Skyguy?"

Aaaand she blurted his nickname out anyways. Genius.

Standing in front of her, (perhaps a little shorter than her former master) was the spitting image of Anakin Skywalker.

"What did you just call me?"

Again, not her best moment.


	2. What Did You Just Call Me?

Chapter 2

What did you just call me?"

Ahsoka shook her head, which had started throbbing painfully. Everything was so confusing. Where was she? How had she gotten her?

"Sorry- I just- wh- who are you?"

The man's face- Anakin's face, her mind told her- softened.

"I'm Luke. I'm a Jedi Knight."

Ahsoka frowned. A _Jedi._ The ones who _framed_ her. And undoubtedly gotten Anakin killed. She scowled.

Luke frowned as well.

"I'm sorry, but is there something wrong with that?"

Ahsoka scoffed.

"Kinda. Also, would you mind telling me where we are?" She shifted uncomfortably on the cot. She looked around at the rather… Rustic medbay.

Luke stuttered, gesturing at the room.

"I'm sorry- you just seemed so familiar- sorry, your presence did- and I wanted to wake you as quickly as possible. I didn't have time to, ah… prepare any… accommodations."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. A bit too… anxious and… normal(?), for a Jedi knight, that is. Luke seemed to know this as well and ran his hand down his face in a way that resembled Obi-wan. Cute.

The thought made her giggle.

That surprised Luke, who then seemed to relax. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"So… what was your name?"

Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm Ahsoka."

Luke grinned, all semblance of nervousness seemingly vanishing.

"Nice to meet you Ahsoka. Welcome to the Jedi Academy."

This intrigued Ahsoka. Academy? She hadn't ever heard the temple, or even any of it's enclaves referred to as an academy.

Luke picked up on this, apparently.

"It's... Rather… New. Anyways, you should rest. I'll give the grand tour when you can stand properly."

Ahsoka sighed. Whatever. She would get answers soon. If only she knew what questions she needed to ask. That was always Obi-wan's strong point.

She sighed again. She missed the older man right now. He and Anakin would help her.

She rolled onto her side, eyes brimming with tears. She wouldn't cry, not now.

She would be strong.

Like _Anakin_.

Ahsoka couldn't really sleep. She was _supposed_ to be resting, but she had too many questions, and the rest of the night was spent tossing and turning on her… surprisingly comfortable cot. She tried not to think too much. It was painful.

When morning came, Luke arrived, somewhat later than she expected. He gave her a small smile.

It was a nice smile.

"You need to eat something. The carbon-freezing did a number on your immune and digestive systems, so you need to kickstart it with something bland."

Ahsoka's hairless eyebrows shot into the sky.

"What?!"

Luke was startled by her sudden outburst.

"What is it?"

Ahsoka scoffed, exasperated.

"Carbon freezing?!"

Luke's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"You don't know?"

Ahsoka stood up, startling the med droid who was attempting to scan her.

"No, I didn't know! Why was I carbon frozen?!"

Luke sighed.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

Ahsoka groaned, a hand reaching up to rub her temples.

She pointed at Luke with her other and, shaking it slightly.

"Why didn't you ask the council about this? Wouldn't they know more?"

Luke frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Ahsoka growled, annoyed with having her question repeatedly answered- with more questions.

"The Jedi council, they know about situations about this, and they would have my name in the Archives' records."

Luke's jaw clenched, and he looked at the wall.

"You must have been frozen… for… so _long._ "

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"What?"

Luke closed his eyes, fists balling and clenching.

"I am the last of the Jedi. The rest of the order have been dead for twenty three years."

She wished she could go back to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! this story is new, ugly, and at the moment, un-beta-ed. Anybody who would like to beta, pm me.**

 **Anyways, i've had quite a few views in a short amount of time. I would like to have some review, they would be appreciated! I'm always looking for constructive critique! Anyways, it's currently 10:30 when i'm writing this A/N, so it suck. night-night. R &R**


	3. How the End Came

**Chapter 3**

 **How the end came.**

Ahsoka stared at the ground, not looking up. Her insides felt as if she had been punched in the stomach by a Gran.

Dead.

The Jedi were dead.

She couldn't believe it. How? The Jedi were powerful, many, and the clone army backed them.

How could this happen?

She had no answers. So she asked.

"How?"

Luke started at the break in the silence, looking up at Ahsoka.

"Sorry?"

Ahsoka raised her head from it's focus on the stone floor.

"How did this happen?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair.

"It was the Sith."

Ahsoka clenched her fists. She knew it. Those… murderers destroyed everything she knew. Everyone she cared about even her-

She looked back to luke.

"You're the last?"

Luke just nodded absently.

"I just- How?"

Luke shook his head, as if to expel demons.

"I don't know."

Ahsoka wanted to tear out her hair. She didn't even _have_ hair. But she didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

Luke sighed, once again running a hand through his sandy hair.

"The _Empire_ ," He spat, "Destroyed all records of what happened. As far as we have been told, the Jedi attempted to assassinate the Emperor, who was the Chancellor at the time."

Ahsoka stood up, eyes widening further.

"Empire?! The Chancellor?!"

Luke looked torn, nodding.

"I faced him, at the end of the empire." Luke continued, "Palpatine was a Master of the dark side. _A Sith Lord_."

Ahsoka began yelling now.

"That Can't be true! My Master was friends with the Chancellor! He trusted him! He couldn't have hidden from him!"

Luke cocked his head.

"You were a Jedi?"

Ahsoka looked incredulous, ready to hit something as well.

"That isn't important right now!"

Luke coughed awkwardly.

"Right. Yes, continue."

"My Master was one of the most _powerful_ knights in the order! Anakin would have known!"

Whatever she said surprised Luke, because his eyes widened.

"Your master was _Anakin Skywalker_?"

Ahsoka's mind was whirling. Just what was going on? The twenty one year old Togruta, If her age even mattered anymore, forgot about her momentary anger. Anakin's name hurt to hear.

"Y-yes."

Luke swayed, steadying himself on the wall. Ahsoka leaped forward to help him sit down.

Luke let out a shaky breath, holding a hand up to let her know he was alright.

" _Anakin Skywalker_ ," He started, "Was my Father."

Ahsoka needed to sit down.

Leia Organa did not like surprises. At all. In fact, if she could, she would have her entire _year_ scheduled out. But, being a head of state in the New Republic Senate deemed that she had impromptu and emergency meetings almost every day. Being a Rebellion General taught her to expect the unexpected. Being a Jedi in training taught her that the future was always in motion. Mon Mothma, Chief of state, told her that government was subject to change, else it would stagnate and become corrupt.

She still hated surprises.

But this surprise, the dazzling, sparkling gem in front of her, and the man kneeling behind it, was a very, _very_ welcome surprise.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. "A thousand times _YES_!"

Han grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand.

"Excited, your worshipfulness?"

Leia slapped his shoulder playfully, then grabbed his chin and Kissed him.

Not kissed, _Kissed_.

And then her comm rang.

Sigh.

Leia hated surprises.

Ahsoka held her head in her hands, while Luke left the room to 'Gather his senses.'

Load of Eopie poodoo, if you asked her.

Anakin… Had a son? A real, flesh and blood, honest to force, _son_?

She hadn't had enough sleep the previous night to deal with this. Twenty years had passed? Her master's son, who hadn't even been _born_ when she supposedly went under, was now older than she was. Well, by a year.

The point being, Ahsoka just didn't know what to do.

At this, Luke _Skywalker_ walked through the door, sitting down harshly on the padded chair, and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I talked with my sister, and she'll be on her way in a day or two. She has some business to attend to, but she said she would be in the system by the end of the week."

Another surprise. Whoopee.

"Sister?" She asked. Anakin had _two_ children?

Luke nodded.

"My twin. She's a head of state in the New Republic Senate."

Ahsoka shook her head.

"This is too much."

Luke nodded.

"Let's get some food."

Ahsoka agreed.

Ahsoka shouldn't have agreed. She could barely get anything down. Now she was laying on her bed in the room Luke had procured for her, clutching her stomach and trying to sleep. Carbon freezing wasn't so… _destructive_ the first time she had done it with… _Him_. Luke had told her at lunch that the Empire had been crippled months prior to her awakening, and that Anakin had given his life to destroy the Emperor. A tear slipped down her face, resting on her cheek above her full lips.

Why was he always such a force-forsaken _hero_? And now he was dead! Who would save the galaxy without _him_?

No. She was a hero now. She had to be. The hero with no fear would live on. Live in her, in Luke, in his sister.

 _In the Jedi._

Anakin deserved that.

But… Luke had told her he hadn't known his father well, and hadn't met him until he was an adult. Why wasn't Anakin there? He told her he would tell her the whole story when his sister arrived. She didn't know if she could wait that long.

She sighed and rolled over.

Shouldn't have done that. Her stomach rolled with her and began another bout of complaint.

Ahsoka groaned, slipping into a fitful sleep that brought only memories and nightmares.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for such support! This story is kind of my brain child, and if you haven't figured it out by now, it's set in star wars legends.**

 **Any suggestions you guys have for this story would be greatly appreciated! Reviews are always better than burning down orphanages, so review!**


	4. How the Hero Became the Sea

Chapter 4

How the Hero became the Sea

Ahsoka took a deep breath, then dove. One, then two windows passed, and then she made her move. She twisted mid-air, using the Force to guide her along the building as she fell. She reached out, grabbed the ledge of a stone window, and swung off it into the open window below. She tucked into a roll as she entered the bedroom, then leaped, spinning to face away from her target. She landed perfectly in the chair with her arms crossed. The chair was across from the bed. The bed was in one of the many rooms in the temple on Yavin IV. In the four days she'd been there, Ahsoka had gotten bored every single one of them. So, she'd taken up playing pranks on the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. The only Jedi. So there she was. Sitting in a chair, bored out of her mind as had been the usual, waiting for Luke to wake up.

Did she mention it was Luke's room that she had just broken into?

Luke woke with a shout, falling out of bed oh-so-gracefully, and taking the covers with him.

"Ahsoka!"

She leaned over, looking around the corner of the bed at the Jedi Knight, with an amused expression.

"Yeah, Skyguy?"

Luke sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well, she had noticed. She would have to find a way to remedy that.

"Can you stop with the pranks?" He groaned, attempting to remove himself from the tangle of bedding.

Ahsoka shook her head, trying- and failing- not to grin.

"Nope." He deserved it for being so… boring.

Luke sighed again.

"Wonderful morning isn't it?"

Luke never even missed a beat as he grinned back at Ahsoka, who only grinned wider, before she whirled around, hopped off the chair and left the room.

"Yep."

Luke sighed as Ahsoka swaggered away.

"How did she even get in here?"

Ahsoka tapped the datapad, scanning different Holonet sites for news on current event.. As a Jedi padawan, she had been expected to know about Galactic-wide events, so she was able to respond to every situation with at least a small amount of background on the subject. Now, it was a force of habit.

She set the datapad down. She had been a Jedi padawan. She had already resolved to carry on in Anakin's footsteps, becoming a hero, protecting people. Her brow scrunched up. She had never finished her training. She couldn't hold a candle to any of the knights she had ever known.

Should she-

Should she resume her training?

 _Could_ she resume her training?

The few things she had seen Luke do were truly amazing.

She had seen him lift objects, like his starfighter, with casual ease. Something she doubted even Anakin could have accomplished. The meditation sessions she had walked in on astounded her. Luke had such concentration and focus, he had been able to carry on a conversation with her, as well as levitate every object in the room!

Could she compete with that?

No. But she wouldn't have to.

She would have to meditate on this.

Despite that, she somehow _still_ insisted she wasn't a Jedi.

She set off for the cafeteria, where she knew Luke would be. Force, did all Skywalkers pack away food at the same ungodly rate? It seemed like they were always hungry. Although, after being separated from Anakin for the four remaining years of the Clone Wars*, it was comforting for some things to return to normal. Well, as normal as could be considering the presence of a Skywalker.

She sat down across from Luke, who was predictably shoving food into his mouth.

"How was your morning?"

Luke shot her a glare, swallowing his food with a gulp.

"It was great until you woke me up."

Ahsoka sniggered, then took a bite of her Shurra.

"You sound like your dad. Except, you don't call me Snips. I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing."

Luke shook his head.

"You sound like a Corellian."

Ahsoka hissed.

"Don't talk about them! One might show up!"

Luke laughed, stabbing his fruit with his fork.

"Well, one is already on his way, so be sure to perform whatever rituals you need to."

Ahsoka laughed, then focused on her Quor'sav steak.

Luke turned his head at the hungry noises she made. An eyebrow shot into the air.

"Hungry?"

She shot him a glare.

"What? Togruta are predators, you know that!"

Luke rolled his eyes, re-focusing on his food.

Ahsoka scoffed.

"Nerf herder."

Luke chuckled.

"I thought you said not to talk about Corellians."

Ahsoka started laughing, clutching her stomach with mirth as she attempted to hold herself upright on the bench. Eventually, she gave in and fell to the floor, guffawing at the stupid joke, as if it was the funniest thing in the Galaxy.

Luke joined her on the floor after a moment.

They lay there laughing.

And nothing else mattered.

Ahsoka held both of her fists close to her face, glaring past them at Luke, who was standing in a similar position.

She pushed off with her right foot, leaping into the air and twirling, sending a lithe, solid leg careening into Luke. Luke quickly raised his arm, catching her kick on the back of his forearm. Rotating forward, Luke caught her in the stomach with a countering punch that knocked her away. She took it, sliding backwards and immediately retaliating with a punch, then a flurry of kicks. She ended the combo with a solid roundhouse to Luke's chest. He stumbled backwards, then stepped forward with a haymaker that connected with her left cheek.

She fell onto her back, then rolled away before he could follow up.

"Not bad."

Luke scoffed.

"I'm not a Commander for nothing, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka grinned.

"Neither was I."

She slid forward, under his guard, sending him flying with a surprisingly strong uppercut. He stepped forward, bringing his head against hers. Hard. She punched him in the stomach, following with a knee-pull. She pushed off of his now extended knee, catching him under the chin with her foot. She swung around his neck, Pulling him backwards and suplexing him. When he leaned backwards to regain his footing, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her with him. She attempted to drag him into over-extension, which ended with her straddling him by the stomach. He hit the ground with another _oof_.

They sat there, panting, for several moments.

Then they jerked away, awkwardly standing rigid as they muttered apologies.

When were Jedi supposed to be awkward?

 **A/N**

 ***For the sake of this story, I tacked on an extra four years onto the Clone Wars, so Ahsoka and Luke could be closer in age.**


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 5

The Arrival

Ahsoka leaned forward on her toes, arms clasped behind her back. She stood next to Luke, who had a small smile on his face. The landing pad was empty, save for Luke, herself, and a few maintenance droids who mulled about, attending to various tasks. Ahsoka glanced back at Luke.

"So… She's a politician, right?"

Luke chuckled,

"Yes. She's Head of State, which is an administrator for everything that runs through the bureaucracy."

Ahsoka frowned.

"What's so funny about that?"

Luke grinned.

"It's not the politics. Just you."

Ahsoka's frown grew deeper.

"I'm not funny."

Luke attempted not to laugh, shoving his fist in his mouth.

It didn't work very well. Not only did she sense his mirth through the force, but he looked like a nerf herder with his fist in his mouth.

She decided to vocalize that.

"Nerf herder."

At that moment, a silver disc made its presence known on the horizon. The next few moments were spent in silent anticipation. As the Corellian YT-1300 made it's descent onto the landing pad, Ahsoka's mind went into overdrive. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was an annoying waste of time?

Her train of thought was cut off by the landing ramp hitting the metal floor with a thunk.

Three figures walked down the rickety old freighter, calling out to Luke, who rushed forward to greet them, hugging the woman and clapping the man on the back. The (familiar) Wookie picked Luke up, hugging him and ruffling his hair.

"Hello."

Ahsoka was startled by the woman, who had approached her with a smile.

"I'm Leia."

Ahsoka choked on nothing.

"I- I'm Ahsoka."

Leia just kept smiling calmly.

"It's nice to meet you. Luke called us out here without so much as an explanation, so I assume it has something to do with the woman who he has told us nothing about."

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly.

"Y- Yeah."

"Leia!"

Luke came jogging over, with the other two males walking slowly behind him.

"Let's go inside, we can have introductions then. It's going to rain soon."

Leia nodded, gesturing with her hand for Luke to lead the way.

The group of five rushed inside as the rain started to wet the ground and forest of The Fourth Moon of Yavin.

* * *

Ahsoka liked these visitors. They joked, playing off of each other without missing a beat. They also didn't sit around like the stiffs that were in her Creche as a child.

"So, kid, where ya from?"

Ahsoka looked up at the older Corellian man, meanwhile rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"I was born on Shili. But I lived most of my life at the Jedi temple."

This garnered attention. Luke's conversation with the wookie was abruptly set aside in favor of listening to Ahsoka. Leia looked up from whatever important document she had opened on her datapad with confusion dancing across her face.

"The temple?" Leia questioned. "That was destroyed twenty three years ago."

Ahsoka coughed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah. I was taken there forty three years ago."

This shocked everyone. Leia, once again asked the smart question.

"I was aware Togruta were long-lived, but you look far too young to be forty years old."

Han snorted,

"She does looks good for forty."

Leia shot him a dirty glare. Ahsoka coughed, and looked pointedly at Luke.

"I um…. I'm actually only technically only twenty one."

Another surprise.

"What? Kid you aren't making any sense." Han said, his eyebrows knotting together in confusion.

She shot another glance at Luke. He sighed, loudly.

"I found her on an old freighter. She was frozen in carbonite."

Han chuckled. Leia shot him another glare, but he only began to laugh harder. Soon he was guffawing.

"Ki- Kid, how in the Seven Corellian Hells do you get into so much trouble?"

Luke frowned.

"Language, Han."

Ahsoka giggled.

"Does he really get in that much trouble?"

The wookie roared.

 _"Yes. The cubs are very playful."_

Leia sighed, looking at Han.

"I still don't understand him Han."

"He just said you were playful, is all." Ahsoka said, fighting down a smirk.

Leia blanched at Ahsoka, and Han smirked.

"So, you know Shryii'wook, Kid?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Bocce was useless, and my classes were all with older initiates. Didn't want to be in an advanced class that I had to actually speak the language in."

Han chuckled.

"Chewbacca here seems to think pretty highly of you."

Ahsoka frowned.

"Chewbacca?"

Chewbacca roared back.

 _"I was wondering if you recognize me, Cub."_

Han frowned this time.

"You know each other?"

Ahsoka nodded, awed,

"Yeah… He and his tribe rescued me and a few friends from some Trandosian sportsmen a few years into the Clone Wars."

Han scowled at that.

"Trandosians… nothin' but trouble."

Ahsoka scoffed,

"You're telling me. They're almost as annoying as Corellians."

Ahsoka grinned, giving Luke a pointed look before returning her focus to the scowling older man.

"What now?"

* * *

While Han and Ahsoka were shooting insults and jokes back and forth, Luke turned to Leia.

"Leia, a moment."

Leia glanced up at Luke, then gave Han a pat on the leg. She stood up and followed Luke out of the room.

"Luke? What is it?"

Luke hung his head in his hands, shaking his head from side to side.

"Is this about Ahsoka?" Leia asked.

Luke looked up at Leia, meeting her eyes, then nodded.

"Leia… Ahsoka… When she was a Jedi padawan, an apprentice, she…"

Leia's eyes shifted in worry.

"What is it?"

Luke sighed, looking _far_ too old in that moment.

"Leia, Ahsoka was apprenticed to our father.'

Leia recoiled as if she had been slapped. Vader? _Vader_ taught Ahsoka?

"And you trust her?! We should have her questioned! She could be a spy! Or some Sith, or-"

Luke raised both of his hands, interrupting Leia.

"That isn't the problem."

Leia looked incredulous.

"The problem? Th-"

Luke shot her a glare, and she quieted to allow him to speak. This had better be good.

"She doesn't know Anakin Skywalker became Vader. She thinks he died to save the Galaxy and destroy the Emperor, which he did, but.."

"Not in the way she thinks." Leia finished bitterly.

Luke nodded.

"I need to explain this to her… but… I'll need your help."

Leia sighed.

"Of course I'll help."

Luke sighed in relief, until Leia gave him another pointed glare.

"But you owe me. And you'll especially owe Ahsoka."She smirked."Maybe you could take her out to dinner."

Luke groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Ahsoka had decided that she enjoyed Han's company.

Not that she would ever tell _him_ that.

"Corellians are the best! Who else can pilot a ship like us?" Han said, his voice at a pitch she would have never expected to hear out of the gruff man.

"You're right. No one can pilot quite _like_ you, but there are a lot of people and species, Duros namely, who can pilot a lot better," she said, hiding a smirk.

Han jerked back exasperated

"A Duros couldn't fly a landspeeder through a crosswalk! _And_ Corellians have better whiskey!"

Ahsoka's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Corellian whiskey tastes like Astromech lubricant. _Mandalorians_ are the ones who know how to make a drink."

Han set his jaw, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"That doesn't count kid, Mandalorians are better at everything. Including, oh, _Murdering and pillaging._ "

Okay, now _that_ wasn't funny.

"That's a little racist, Han," she said, face setting into a serious expression.

Han looked at that moment to be the epitome of exasperation.

"You _just_ insulted Corellians!" He yelled, standing up halfway.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"You can't be racist to Corellians. They already do it to themselves."

Han opened and closed his mouth uselessly.

"You- You can't say that!"

Ahsoka gave him a pointed look.

"Why not?" She couldn't fight the smirk that made it's way onto her face.

It was then that Luke and Leia decided to make their way back to the group. Luke looked apprehensive, with waves of anxiousness flowing through the Force into pockets around him. It was… _Unsettling_ to see the Jedi knight in such an anxious state..

"Hey, Ahsoka?" Leia started, looking between her and Luke. "Can we talk to you real quick?"

She gave Han a small glance, then returned her attention to the Togruta. "Alone?"

Ahsoka looked back to Luke, who nodded slowly. Whatever this was- OH.

Luke had told her he would tell her Anakin's story when Leia had arrived. She had enjoyed the company of Luke and his friends so much that she had forgotten about why they were here. She shot an inquisitive glance at Han, who only looked to Leia with confusion.

She sighed, standing up.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I'm really glad to see this story picking up like it is. You guys are great.**

 **This chapter, (and the chapter before, I forgot to mention it (yikes!)) Was Beta-read by TheHopeLions! Be sure to go check out her stuff!**

 **Here are some reviews from chapter 3 & 4!**

* * *

 **.5851 says:**

 **"** Hahahahha, trust Ahsoka to go into full on prank mode. It appears she intends to treat Luke with as much respect as she did his father; next to none. **"**

 **Author: Yeah, Ahsoka's playfulness and easy-going attitude is partially because she feels comfortable around Luke. Also, as stated before, Luke's presence is _really_ similar to Anakin's. Also, I see a lot of parallels between her and Mara in this story, as it has an obvious LukexAhsoka pairing.**

 **ThePhengophobicGamer says:**

 **"** I'm really fond of stories like this where Luke meets Ahsoka, doubly so when she's woken from carbonite. Looking forward to more chapters. **"**

 **Author: I know right? Unfortunately, there just aren't enough. Speaking of which, go read 'Shockwaves in the Unifying Force' By CzarZelinsky. It doesn't revolve around the two characters, but rather a time travel fic where Luke and Mara travel back in time.**

 **Darth Bane01 says:**

 **"** so far really great story. I like the idea of this very much but to me, it seems like it's progressing a little to fast. up to you in the end but I suggest maybe adding more detail and emotions as well as longer conversations. **"**

 **Author: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And thanks for the criticism! I'll try to pace it better!**

 **One more from .5851, he says:**

 **"** Poor Ahsoka. She really is in a mess at the moment. learning that Anakin became Vader will near kill her. She'll need allot of support. **"**

 **Author: Yeah, unfortunately, as you can see, that's going to happen some more. And that's the story. Luke is there to support her. *Winks at you with both eyes***

* * *

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to leave a review please, cause they make my day!**

 **Bubye now!**


	6. Tell Me Why

**Hello friends! I'm back! This story garnered quite a bit more attention than I initially thought it would, and I'm happy to continue this story. I've been slow in updating, but I'm definitely back in the game for now. I've started another story as well, Mudfire's Tragedy. Go take a look if you like Erin Hunter's Warriors series. Anywho- before we get on with the story, I would like to thank The Hope Lions for being my beta reader for this story. You helped me out _so much_ , and I don't think this story would be getting anywhere without you. Sadly, The Hope Lions is no longer Beta reading my story for reasons that are her own, but regardless- this chapter is dedicated to Hope. Go check out their stuff- it's all very well written. Now. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tell me why

Luke looked out the window, watching the storm rage against the deep jungles of Yavin IV. He didn't even know where to begin. He didn't even know how it actually started either. Ahsoka sat across from him, and Leia sat at his side. He turned to Ahsoka, listening to the patter of the rain against the plexi-glass he had installed into the ancient temple.

"What we are about to tell you is known to very few people, and most of them are in this room. If this get's out, it will put you in danger, as well as everyone else involved." Leia said

Ahsoka nodded, but her eyes met his gaze instead. "I understand."

Luke nodded back. "Then let's get started."

 _The man in black stormed through the halls of the Tantive IV, followed by a company of men In white armor. They flanked him on either side, each and every one of them afraid for their lives. They halted in front of another company, these holding captive a beautiful woman in white._

 _"Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"_

 _The Dark Lord cut her off, raising a hand. "Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you…"_

"After we left Tatooine, we made for the Alderaan system, and Ben took the opportunity to begin my training…"

 _The icy base was colder than Luke had anticipated. His quarters were cold, the mess hall was cold, everything was just… cold. And the ice was so strange. He had never known anything but the heat of Tatooine. He set off for the Tauntaun stables, getting ready for patrol…_

"Yoda's training grew intense, quickly. It was all I could do just to keep up. But soon after, I had a vision of my friends in danger…"

 _Searing heat coursed through his wrist_ , _and he grasped it in a vain attempt to quell the pain. Luke stumbled backwards, putting as much distance between the man in black and himself as he possibly could. The Sith lord before him lowered his weapon, his gaze never once leaving Luke. He gestured towards him as he spoke of ruling the galaxy, and Luke's fear and anger against Vader assured that thought to be implausible._

 _"Obi-wan never told you hat happened to your father…" The Sith said, trailing off."_

 _"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!" Luke's anger flared again, and as he spat those words he gripped the metal post beside him as tightly as he could._

 _"No, Luke…" Vader began, "I am your father."_

Ahsoka's jaw dropped, and she stood, anger coursing through her.

"No! You're lying! That can't be true!" She was shaking. Her entire frame felt brittle, as if moving could snap her limbs. Tears brimmed in her eyes as the force washed over her, pressing the truth of his words against her. _No. Anakin would never- He couldn't_ \- _He- He…_ Ahsoka sat down.

She didn't say a word after that. What could he say? What could even begin to disprove what he said? Luke and Leia continued their story quietly, avoiding looking directly at Ahsoka. Then… they told Ahsoka of the second Death Star. Anakin's sacrifice. Leia looked out the window for most of this, and through the force, Ahsoka sensed something… odd from her. But, Ahsoka's attention was not on Leia at the moment, but on the stone floor. Luke finished his story, and the three of them sat there in terse silence. Slowly, both Luke and Leia left, Luke shooting Ahsoka a concerned glance, before following his sister through the door.

Ahsoka's sobs came unfettered after their departure.

Ahsoka wanted to enjoy the company of her newly acquired friends, she really did. But every time she caught a glimpse of those stormy blue eyes, or the well defined divot of his jaw, all she could see was _him._ And that was painful enough to confine her to her room, which seemed to twist and distort around her, mirroring her stomach and mind. Luke had been accommodating, yet he was firm in making sure she was healthy. He left her food, forced her to leave her room, and at one point even ordered her to meditate. Regardless, he kept his distance the majority of the time, and afforded her the space she needed.

Ahsoka sighed, turning over in her bed. There was no way to get comfortable, and as flexible as she was, her back began to ache. She sat up, running her hand along her back. She stood, stretching, before stumbling into the refresher. She bathed, the water running soothingly over her burnt orange skin. She stepped out sometime later, dressed in her 'Combat Skirt', as she often referred to it. Instinctively, she looked around for her Lightsabers, before realizing that they were taken from her by the Jedi Council. She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped in fright, and let out a shrill squeal. Luke Skywalker stood in the doorway, trying not to look amused. She scowled in an attempt to keep her orange cheeks from getting any redder than they were naturally. (A/N: I really hate the blushing trope, it's so STUPID. But sometimes, necessary, as it is a natural reaction, regardless of the fact that Ahsoka isn't human.) Luke shook the mirth from his face, smiling.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry. Han and Leia went out in the Falcon, and they'll be gone for a few days." He shrugged. "I didn't really want to eat alone."

Ahsoka looked at him. As hard as it was to look at him without seeing his father, Ahsoka attempted to see Luke as Luke, not An- Not his father. Ahsoka sighed internally. "Of course. I'd like that."

Luke grinned like a Loth-cat. "Okay then."

The two quickly picked up where they had left off- slipping easily into the banter and halfhearted insults.

"All I'm saying is; Han may be a Moon Jockey, but he does come in handy from time to time."

Ahsoka laughed at this, stabbing her Meloorun with her fork. "Maybe. But he doesn't stop talking."

Luke scratched the back of his head. "I could say the same for you." He muttered.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, flicking her fork at him. "I don't talk _nearly_ as much as Han Solo."

Luke tilted his head into the air, rubbing his chin. "Well, besides the fact that you haven't talked with me all week-" She opened her mouth to complain, but he cut her off. "You usually end up dominating the conversation."

She scoffed, taking a piece of Bantha steak from his plate. "Whatever."

Luke laughed at her. "Don't give me that look, Ahsoka. I actually _enjoy_ listening to you."

Ahsoka grinned, swallowing her food. "Why thank you, Master Jedi."

Luke bowed awkwardly at the waist. "I live to serve." He set his fork down. "Actually- I wanted to talk to you about that."

Ahsoka leaned forward, forearms resting on the table. "What do you mean?"

Luke sighed. "I've been called away to Wayland- there has been some commotion about unethical cloning, and the Republic wants me to look into it." He paused, leaning forward as well- their faces inches apart. Ahsoka's breath left her. "Do you want to see some action, Padawan Tano?"

Ahsoka grinned, regaining her faculties.

"You can bet a Hutt's fortune I do." 

* * *

**That's all for now! I wasn't exactly proud of this chapter, but it'll do. Next chapter we should be getting into some Legends territory- though I think I will change it up a bit. Especially since Thrawn isn't going to be the big baddie, if he shows up at all.**

 **Thank you amazing people for leaving Reviews! As I stated at the beginning of this chapter, I didn't at all expect this much feedback.**

 **Reviews for Chapter 5!**

 **Hope Reigns On**

 **Cain**

 **chlolo1213**

 **Bendatron**

 **quazmlpwsx**

 **Elphabalover101**

 **Bellahan121**

 **TheVampireStrahd**

 **.5851**

 **Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story!**

 **That's it for now!**


End file.
